


I Beg Your Pardon?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose has finally find the love of his life, Naomi, so he invites his best friend, Seth Rollins, to meet her.





	

Dean Ambrose was eating dinner at his house with his brand new girlfriend, Naomi, when his cellphone started to vibrant... "Yeah?" Dean said, chewing his food. "Can I stay the night... don't ask." Seth Rollins, his best friend, said. "Sure..." Dean said, laughing loudly. "And dude, you'll finally get the chance to meet my dream girl I've been telling you about all week!" He added, hyped. "Can't wait!" Seth said, pumped, then hanging up. "Who was that?" Naomi said, smiling widely. "That was my best friend, Seth... he's coming over to meet with you tonight!" Dean said, dancing in his chair. "Finally!" Naomi said, taking a bite of her food. After a few hours go by, they both hear a knock on the door... "It's party time, Nae!" Dean said, moving away from Naomi off of the couch to open the door. "Dean!" Seth said, with a bag of presents in his hand. "Get in here!" Dean said, hugging him. As they both sit down on the couch waiting for his new girlfriend, Naomi, to come back from the kitchen, she then appears... "Naomi, Seth - Seth Naomi!" Dean said, standing in between them. "Gross..." Seth said, covering his eyes. "Huh?! Do I have something in my teeth?!" Naomi said, finger brushing the front ones. "Naw... more like on your skin..." Seth said, under his breath. "I beg your pardon?!" Dean said, conflicted. "Man... I thought you'd get at least an ugly blonde chick..." Seth said, shaking his head. "I better just go..." Naomi said, walking away. "No, don't leave!" Dean said, frowning.

Seth Rollins just didn't understand why his best friend, Dean Ambrose, would choose someone of color; he thought he always had good taste in women until right now... "Yeah, man, just let her go!" Seth said, pointing towards the back door, so no one would catch them together. "You know what?! I think you should just leave!" Dean said, fired up. "What?! Why?!" Seth said, confused. "Because you're clearly a racist... and those aren't welcomed on my property!" Dean said, ticked off. "Calm down! I'm only trying to help you..." Seth said, sitting on his chair. "Me?! You're the one who needs help!" Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Look... you've always wanted me to be happy... right?" Dean said, sitting next to his best friend. "Of course!" Seth said, putting his arm around his friend's neck. "Well... this perfect African-American girl makes me just that... happy." Dean said, looking at him intensely. "Dean..." Seth said, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry..." He continued, sadden. "For?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "For... being against color... but look I'll change... I can promise you that much." Seth said, holding onto Dean's hand. "So... should I still leave?" Naomi said, awkwardly. "No, please stay." Dean said, crossing his fingers. "Yeah, I mean, after all... we've got gifts to open, girl!" Seth said, passing her one. "Aw, really?" Naomi said, in disbelief. "Yes, really." Seth said, smiling. "Well, let's get to it people!" Dean said, ripping open the first present in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> well i really hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments for me! ♡♥


End file.
